Lucy Power Project!: Christmas Special
by Tyripiri
Summary: It's finally 6 days away from the last day of the year, and everybody's waiting until the moment it starts. Until what starts? Until the event that they all put together starts. LucyPowerProject!Special. AU. Oneshot. Review!


**Lucy Power Project!: Christmas Special  
><strong>

**It's finally 6 days away from the last day of the year, and everybody's waiting until the moment it starts. Until what starts? Until the event that they all put together starts.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The summary's pretty crap - I apologize.<br>**

**Well, at least I uploaded something for Christmas. c:**

**Anyway, the 10th Chapter to _Lucy Power Project!_ will be up later, maybe in a couple of days when I've typed it all up and stuff. Enjoy this for now!**

**********_Warnings!: AU. Expect OOC. Cursing.  
><span>_**********

* * *

><p>The snow fell faster in Akihabara, heading this way then heading the other to reach their destination - the ground that was already full of 5 inches of snow.<strong><strong><strong><br>******

Gray grinned, kicking upwards, watching the snow react to his action. "Wow, this place is awesome. This place is freaking Heaven," he commented, crouching down to pick up some of the snow to make a small snowball to throw at his pink-haired colleague.

Natsu scowled and shook his head to get the remaining snow out, and mirrored Gray's actions. "That's your fault!" he yelled, making some more snowballs as he threw.

The two males started their usual fight, also starting to form some sort of crowd around them

"Come on, you two. I told you to behave. I'm not going to tolerate you guys. I brought you here as a treat, okay? I brought you two and not Levy and Erza as those two have already been here with me at this time. You don't want to repeat what happened last time this happened, right?" Lucy sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg.

They carried on, not listening to the blonde woman who started to scowl and glare at them. "Hm, maybe I should've brought Mira along as well? I haven't gone sight-seeing with her yet. It'll definitely be a first."

She attempted to get their attention, but failed once more.

The blonde author was ready to threaten them with another death threat, but was interrupted by a familiar voice of her editor team.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Over here! And your friends, too!" Meredy waved, a bright grin on her face.

The blonde author spun around, instantly forgetting about her two male companions. "Ah, Meredy! Merry Christmas," she said, smiling and giving her a present that was wrapped neatly with wrapping paper. "I have one for everybody, but it's only you here at the moment, so there's your present from me."

The pink-haired woman's eyes sparkled. "Aw, thank you, Ms. Heartfilia! We got you a present as well, but you'll have to wait a bit!"

She blinked, tilted her head as she interested in what she had to wait for. "That so? Well, then, let's go greet everybody."

Meredy nodded, her expression suddenly uncertain. "Um, what about your friends?"

Lucy looked behind her clothed and groaned a little. "Uh, I'm not sure. I was thinking of, like, just leaving them, but then they'll just end up trashing the place and I'll have to pay the damages," she said, thinking about the possible outcomes of the situation. "I mean, if it's them, anything can happen, really." She shrugged, adjusting her bag back onto her shoulder and her scarf.

The editor still looked sort of uneasy, and Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll go get them."

The blonde woman put on her stern expression and scowled, stomping over to them. "You two really want to destroy the place, don't you?" she asked, hands on her hips. "I told you two, I'm not going to tolerate this behavior."

This time, they heard her. Well, one of them, anyway.

Natsu took a quick glance at her and pouted. "Meanie."

"Natsu."

She watched him groan. "Fine," he gave in, before being hit by yet another snowball. "You piece of crap!" he exclaimed, suddenly motivated once more to challenge Gray to a snowball fight.

Lucy inhaled sharply. "Look, if you guys destroy this place, I'll make sure the payment goes to you two instead of me. I've wasted over 18,000 yen on your damages every time I bring you along to something. You always cause some sort of ruckus!"

This time, Gray heard her as well.

Satisfied, she nodded. "Good. I got both of your attention. Now, let's go. We're attracting people."

Natsu frowned. "But, Lucy! It's two inches of snow! We're in Akiba! This is true Heaven! It exists!" he insisted, scooping up a small amount of snow them letting it fall out of his bare hands.

She looked at him and gritted her teeth. What she wondered about was how he could handle the cold in this weather. It was winter, and he was only wearing a t-shirt, thin jacket, jeans and boots. And of course, his scale-patterned scarf around his neck. No gloves or whatnot.

Then there was Gray, who started off wearing a jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots, but was now wearing only a t-shirt, jeans and boots. His habit was starting to kick in, and at the end of the day, he'll end up only in his jeans and boots.

"Ugh, you two are impossible to deal with," Lucy groaned, her face landed in her hand.

"What is this?" a familiar voice asked.

The author lifted her head to see one of her other best friends. "Erza!" she cried. "You have to help me, these two idiots won't stop and at this rate I'll have to pay for their damages when they damage stuff!"

Erza nodded, seeming to understand the situation. "I see. Those two, correct?"

The blonde nodded, watching her friend crack her knuckles, as if ready for some sort of fight. "Let's knock some sense into them."

5 minutes later, both of the boys were holding their noses with tissue, and had bandages on them.

Erza, who had now tagged along with them, smiled triumphantly. "That's good enough, right?"

Meredy looked over her shoulder and watched as the two groaned as they took each step. "Well, you might've overdone it. They can just barely walk," she answered, a worried look on her face.

Erza sent the pink-haired woman a confused expression. "Overdone it? Nonsense. I beat up boys in my college years that turned out worse than them. Seems like my skill has downgraded," she started to talk to herself, examining her fist which looked undamaged at all. "Hm, how strange. If anything, I should've gotten stronger judging by the amount of men I've beaten up in my life."

Both the author and editors shivered. They've never seen Erza like this before - it was definitely a first.

Granted, Lucy hasn't known Erza for more than 3 years and a couple of months, and the red-haired woman hasn't never talked about her past. Only her boyfriend and the 'upcoming future', as she called it.

"I-It sounds like she's beaten up a lot of people," Meredy whispered.

Lucy nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah. I feel so nervous to be around her, now," she admitted.

Behind them, Natsu groaned, clutching his stomach some more. "Ugh, what the hell is she..."

Gray groaned as well, clutching his arm. "S-She's a monster. Natsu, this isn't Heaven. It's Hell, I'm sure it is."

The two agreed on that matter, and attempted to catch up with the three girls, though couldn't thanks to their injuries.

* * *

><p>"So this is your workplace, Lucy?" Erza examined the area, nodding as if she approved of the place.<p>

"Y-Yeah," she answered, nodding her head. "It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

Examining once more, the red-haired woman nodded. "Yes, it is. It really is. Now, Meredy, why did you bring us here?"

Meredy laughed lightly. "You make it sound like I'm your enemy or something."

"Are you?" she questioned, a deathly aura starting to rise from her.

"N-No!" she squeaked, wanting to take back what she said. "Anyway, this way." She dragged the other four in a direction that Lucy nor Natsu have seen or been to before.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, following the woman to what seemed like two glass doors identical to the one near the entrance.

Natsu cocked his head, confused of the current situation. "Those are glass doors, right?" He pointed towards the thing. He was no longer feeling pain, for some odd reason.

Gray nodded. Somehow, he was also not feeling pain from his body, and the bleeding from his nose stopped. "I think they are, man."

Meredy nodded, a giant smile on her face. "Yeah!" She slowly started to push them open, the cold air of winter blowing into the room.

"It's so cold," Lucy complained, rubbing her arms in attempt to keep them warm. She glanced over to the two boys, who stood there like they were on the beach on a hot summer's day.

"I can stand here all day," Gray said, nodding in satisfaction, now only in his jeans and boots. God knows where his shirt went.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, I mean, I've been up and down on the whole 'Akihabara in winter is Heaven' thing, but I pretty sure it is Heaven."

Meredy laughed a little. "We don't use this balcony much, but it's been installed since we first worked here. Ultear was actually the one who found it out after a bit of searching around."

Erza inspected one of the inside corners, and spotted a spiderweb. "You really don't use this much. There are even spiderwebs here beginning to frost."

Lucy inspected the same corner Erza did. "She's right. You should clean it sometime. It'll keep the spiderwebs to a minimum, you know."

Meredy sighed, her mood suddenly changed. "Yeah, true. Oh, but also," her smile was back on her face, "you'll be able to see the Christmas parade from up here."

"You mean that thing you guys planned since last month?"

"Yeah," the editor answered. "We got _everybody_ involved!" She clearly had emphasis on the 'everybody', so Lucy was certain they did for this event.

Natsu then perked up. "When does it start, anyway?"

"About 11-ish."

"So we have to wait like 9 hours just for the parade thing?"

"It'll be worth it, Natsu," Lucy said, giving him a small smile.

Gray nodded, barging through to get to the edge of the balcony. "It'll be worth it, man," he repeated what the author had said. "I mean, this breeze... it's amazing."

Erza glared at him. "Put a shirt on. It's disturbing," she commented, looking away before she walked back inside.

The black-haired man furrowed his brows in confusion before looking down.

A horrified scream ripped from his throat.

"Not again!"

* * *

><p>Chanting was heard in the distance, and 4 of them swore it was some sort of countdown.<p>

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..."

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned over the chanting of the crowds.

Meredy had a wide grin on her face, and she beckoned everybody to come to the balcony as quick as their feet could carry them. "Hurry, hurry! It's about to start! You're going to miss the first one, at the speed you guys are going! Come _on_!"

That urged the other 4 to speed up their pace of walking, and the moment they stepped onto the balcony, it was Heaven all over again.

"O-Okay," Natsu stuttered. "T-This is definitely Heaven, no doubt. Give me five," he offered his hand to Gray, who high-fived him.

Lucy gasped, all sorts of colors starting to illuminate her face.

Erza smiled as well, starting to relax under the bright lights that had appeared. "This is so nice," she commented.

Meredy stayed silent, before the rest of them heard her gasp and watched her jump up and down like a little kid. "Look, look! It's the first one in the parade!"

They all looked at each other quizzically. "Parade?"

Simultaneously, they all looked in the same direction Meredy was, and Lucy was the first one to react. "Oh my god, it's a giant Happy!"

"Happy?! Where?!" Natsu exclaimed, barging through to see. "Holy crap, it's Happy! It's really Happy! Look, Lucy! It's Happy!"

"I know! He looks so cute like he does everywhere else!"

"Oh, hey, look, they have Carla and Pantherlily ones too," Gray intervened, only looking slightly interested in the event.

"No!" Erza cried. "Lily? They have a Lily float? Oh, that is just wonderful! I need to touch it! Can we touch it from here?"

Lucy leaned over the balcony, making sure not to fall. "Hm, I think somebody already - it's Gajeel."

The other 4 raised a brow in suspicion. "You mean that dude who we saw like a month ago who came in with that blue-haired girl who hugged you?" Gray asked, adding more description than he originally expected to.

Lucy nodded, her head turned over her shoulder. "Yeah. I didn't think he'd be here... um... hugging the Lily float."

Natsu guffawed, throwing his head back. "Man, what's wrong with him?"

Erza's attention was then drawn back to the incoming floats in the parade. "There's even more," she stated, pointing in the opposite direction the others were facing.

"Wow," they all said in unison, admiring the incoming floats that passed by them.

* * *

><p>"It's finally done," Lucy said, stretching her arms.<p>

Natsu checked his phone, furrowing his brows as he realized he had a missed call. "55 minutes. Wow."

Gray groaned as he also stretched his arms, walking back inside. "Damn, that's a long time to have a Christmas parade, don't you think?"

"W-Wait," Meredy stopped them with her voice. "T-There's one more. From all of us. The whole of Akihabara. To the centre of Tokyo."

All of them blinked and exchanged looks, before getting back on the balcony.

"I don't see anyth - "

"Oh my god."

"Holy crap."

"My word."

"Damn, that is good."

A float, the size identical to the previous ones, came into their view.

It was shaped like the Tokyo Skytree, a colors of all sorts glowed from it, illuminating everybody's faces.

"I-It's so... so colorful..." Lucy said, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. "Y-You guys didn't have to do this, you know."

Meredy frantically nodded, tears starting to form in the corner of her own eyes. "Yes, we did, Ms. Heartfilia. It's from all of us, everybody in Akihabara. Especially Grimoire Heart."

Natsu smiled warmly, ruffling Meredy's hair that was already ruined thanks to the winter wind. "You're a good sport, Meredy. On behalf of everybody else in Tokyo, thank you."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Meredy. And please, thank everybody else of Grimoire Heart and Akihabara on behalf of us lot, okay?"

The said editor nodded frantically once more, getting out of Natsu's light grasp to hug the author, whose response was silence and surprise.

"M-Meredy," she finally said, though in a small whisper.

"Thank you, Ms. Heartfilia! I promise... I promise we'll all work hard... together. As a team. Until it's all over!" The editor's voice was muffled, but could be heard by everybody there on the balcony despite the fireworks in the background.

Lucy hugged her editor back, a smile crawling to her lips. "Yeah. But, we'll stay friends forever, right?"

She heard a faint, 'Yeah!' from Meredy, and her smile widened.

The other three watched the scene unfold, having their own train of thoughts on the scenario.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Meredy," Lucy said, watching the rest of the remaining fireworks fade into nothing.<p>

Meredy glanced at the author, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Lucy."

"Huh?" Her expression held confusion, as she didn't know what the other woman meant.

"Call me Lucy, okay? Calling me Ms. Heartfilia makes me sound old."

The pink-haired woman giggled slightly. "Sorry, Ms Hea - uh, I mean, Lucy. Hehe, I feel weird. For some reason, I feel really relaxed now. Is this a side effect for calling you Lucy?"

This time, it was Lucy's turn to giggle. "I'm not sure. Maybe. Hey, Natsu?" She turned around to catch the pink-haired waiter's attention.

She saw him walk over, readjusting his scarf as if it was put out of place. "What's up?"

"Do you feel relaxed when you call me Lucy?"

"W-What?" he asked, raising both brows. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I say."

"Well, I guess. Why?"

Spinning back around, she sent a knowing smile to the pink-haired woman. "No reason."

"Oh," she turned her head to glance at him. "And Merry Christmas, Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I wasn't sure how to end this, so I hope this works. This is shorter (and probably crappier) than normal chapters in the story, only because I got lazy and I couldn't think of anything to write afterwards.<br>**

**And remember, the actual story is _not in December _as of yet, therefore Meredy will still be calling Lucy 'Ms. Heartfilia', and Erza has not yet met Gray, Natsu and Meredy. **

**That's about it, I think. Feel free to message if I'm missed anything etc. c:  
><strong>

**A New Year's Day fanfiction seems unlikely, so I'll be putting New Year's Day/Eve in the actual story when it comes around.**


End file.
